barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1994
Major Events *Unspecified Dates: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of I Love You (WP published Piggyback Songs and in turn owned the song). Lyons is unable to use the song again until the lawsuit ends in December. Barney & Friends begins airing outside in the United States and Canada. Lyons sues Ted Giannnoulas (The Sketch Comedy Chicken) for alleged violations on Barney from parodies. *January 19: Let's Pretend with Barney is released to stores. *February 7: Bedtime with Barney airs on the radio. *March 5: Barney Live! In New York City begins performances at Radio City Music Hall in New York City and plays there until March 13. All shows have sold out within the first 30 minutes of ticket sales. *April 14: Barney made an appearance on The Phil Donahue Show. *April 24: Imagination Island airs on NBC. *April 27: Barney's Alphabet Zoo is released to stores. *May 24: Barney Bonus 2 Pack: Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes is released to stores. *August 3: Barney Live! In New York City is released to stores. *August 23: Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 is released to stores. *October 4: Imagination Island is released on home video on VHS to stores. *November: Season 3 begins production. *November 24: This is the first time Barney appears at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Also, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed If You're Happy and You Know It at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 4: Barney Celebrates Children airs on PBS. New Barney Songs Bedtimewithbarneysong.jpg|Bedtime with Barney|link=Bedtime with Barney TheWinkster.jpg|The Winkster|link=The Winkster (song) Bjsong.jpg|BJ's Song|link=BJ's Song Thatswhatanislandis.jpg|That's What an Island Is|link=That's What an Island Is Tinkerputtssong.jpg|Tinkerputt's Song|link=Tinkerputt's Song Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (David Joyner / Carey Stinson (body), Bob West (voice)) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers (body), Julie Johnson (voice)) * BJ (Jeff Brooks (body), Patty Wirtz (voice)) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (only appearance) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) (only apearance) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Kathy Parker * Dennis DeShazer Editors * McKee Smith * Perry Robertson (Dialogue Editor) Directors * Bruce Deck * Jim Rowley * Heather Smith (Associate Director) * John M. Colwell (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Bob Phillips (Art Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) * Michael Lien (Casting Director) * Emmett Loughran (Technical Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Producers * Jeff Gittle * Martha Datema Lipscomb Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Lisa Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Billington (Lighting Designer) * Bill Berner (Lighting Designer) * Jason Kantrowitz (Associate Lighting Designer) * Peggy Fussell (Video Graphics Designer) * Peggy Fussel (Video Graphics Designer) * Chuck Venable (Video Graphics Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Larry Aeschlimann (Special Effects Makeup Designer) * Cynthia Pater Programmers * Jack Albeck (Moving Light Programmer for Barney Live! in New York City) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Ed Santini (Head Audio) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Dan Gerhard (Pre-record Engineer) * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) * Randy Breedlove (Post Production Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Engineer in Charge) Puppeteers * Ray Henry (Parrot Puppeteer in Imagination Island) Credits * David Buell Tutor/Teacher * Sandra Gilpin Paramedics * David Day Caterers/Craftservices * Terence L. Smith Gaffer * Billy Velten Grips * James Edwards * Buck Hatcher * Rick Thompson * Tom Davidson (Dolly Grip) * John Knight (Dolly Grip) Special Effects * Dave Cobb Riggers * Dave Cobb Utility * Tony Lenzo * Jim Parente * Keith Guadaramma * Vinnie DeMaio Props * Elizabeth Velten * Tony Hauser (Head Props) Lights * Thomas Daniel Gorey (Chief Front Lights) Flyman * James Anderson Dressers * Maron Ali * Andrew Corbo * Dana Davis * Marcia Mcintosh * Donna Smith * Peter White * Beth Durham (Chorus Dresser) * DeWayne Kirchner (Chorus Dresser) * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Carpenters * Jimmy McDonald (Head Carpenter) * Scott Bailey * Ty M. Burns * Danny Smith Painters * E. (Bill) Slette Builders * Joseph Melancon Swing * Jose Rojas Sewing * Traci Hutton * Diana Story * Susie Thennes Interns * Samantha Day (Office Intern) Electricians * Billy Walker (Head Electrician) * Casey Cook (Best Boy Electrician) Illustrators * Julie Ballantyne Hinkle (Wardrobe Illustrator) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Vance Holmes (Camera Operator) * Mark Renaudin (Camera Operator) * Tom Dowling (Camera Operator) * Alan Anesto (Camera Operator) * Ron Washburn (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstromg (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Stuart Allen (Louma Crane Operator) * Jasper Johnson (Louma Crane Arm Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * James Johnson (Boom Operator) * Pete Ten Haagan (VTR Operator) * Wally Usiatynski (Playback Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Unit Crew * Janine Crowe (Unit Representative) * Keith Blachly (Unit EIC/Tech Support) * Peter Dahlstrom (Unit Maintenance) Technicians * Charles Bailey (Costume Technician) * Ray Henry (Costume Technician) Stitching * Susie Thennes * Tomy Bourgeois * Traci Hutton * Andy Wallach * Roy Turpin * Diana Story * Natalie G. Sergi-Saari * Jacqueline L. Hesley * Jennifer Eufemi * Mike Hefner * Nancy Steward Supervisors * David Boothe (Audio Supervisor) * David Grill (Lighting Supervisor) * Ken Wise (Video Support Supervisor) * Barbara Van Zandt (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Kelly Maher (Script Supervisor) * Lindsey Aikens (Script Supervisor) * Jeff Gittle (Post Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Craft Shop Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) Managers * Robin C. Mathiesen (Production Manager) * Andrew Feigin (Production Stage Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Lynn Finkle (Radio City Production Manager) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) Coordinators * Thom Heyer (Wardrobe Coordinator) * Charlotte Spivey (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Keith Davenport (Music Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art Coordinator) * Jim Elrod (Security Coordinator) Artists * Kasha Breuning (Makeup Artist) * David Maderich (Makeup Artist) * Carol Sherry (Makeup Artist) * Pauline White (Makeup Artist) * Dave Kramer (Matte Artist for Barney's Imagination Island) * Benjamin Vincent (Storyboard Artist) Stylists * Kasha Breuning (Hair Stylist) * David Maderich (Hair Stylist) * Carol Sherry (Hair Stylist) * Pauline White (Hair Stylist) * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) Writer * Stephen White Lyricist/Composers * Bob Singleton * Phillip Parker * Stephen White (Lyricist/Composer for Barney's Imagination Island) Property Masters * Michael Kelly * Michael Head Assistants * Nancy White Marshal (Assistant Performance Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Laura Manteuffel (Assistant Lighting Designer) * Ernie Jew (Louma Crane Assistant Operator) * Peter Muste (Assistant Stage Manager) * Travis DeCastro (Assistant Stage Manager) * Bob Aldridge (Audio Assistant) * Tay C. Hoyle (Audio Assistant) * Denice Crowell (Audio Assistant) * Colin DeFord (Audio Assistant) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Assistant Costume Designer) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Blevins (Head Costume Assistant) * Bennett Golder (Costume Assistant) * Jim Horvath (Costume Assistant) * Michael Adkins (Costume Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume Assistant) * Janet McMullen (Costume Assistant) * Jill Hance (Assistant to Producer) * Darin Williams (Production Assistant) * Yusufu henry (Production Assistant) * Brian Wander (Production Assistant) * Rob Hunt (Production Assistant) * Terrie Davis Manning (Production Assistant) * Marnie Mysnyk (Art Production Assistant) * Jaleh Teymourian (Key Set Production Assistant) * Tom Christiansen (Assistant Carpenter) * John Lemac (Assistant Electrician) * Anthony LaMacchia (Assistant Electrician) Trivia *Although no new episodes aired on PBS during this year, it was considered by barneyonline.com to be the height of Barney's popularity. Category:Timeline